The Final Strike
by NinNinKakizaki2013
Summary: A fan's version of the anticipated final battle between Natsu and Zeref. Contains NatsuxWendy. Don't like, don't read.


**Hey there everyone. Here's a short one-shot on how I envision the final battle between Natsu and Zeref will play out. Be warned though, this fic does contain hints of NatsuxWendy, which if you don't like nor support, don't read. For those who were expecting an update for The Dragon Slayer Prophecy, don't worry, I'm still working on it. As usually, please enjoy reading and post those reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

**The Final Strike**

It was quiet. Almost too quiet. Two men stood face-to-face in an open battlefield. The environment itself was a barren wasteland, with no sense of life or happiness. Everything in existence was destroyed by that one man. Neither a single voice nor a single breath was heard. The world was completely deprived of its existence within the time frame. It was truly the end times.

The man responsible for this massacre was none other than the black wizard Zeref. He was a man who did not know anything about life, other than the fact that he lived it. No matter where he went, the world seemed to reject him. Trees withered whenever Zeref walked by a forest. Animals simply fell over and died once Zeref tried to approach them. Even the seas and the oceans trembled in fear once the presence of Zeref was known. Initially, Zeref was saddened by such occurrences, but now he felt that if this was the way the world treated him, then he would reject the world in return.

"Huff, huff, huff….."

The other man facing Zeref was Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, and the only human still alive. An immeasurable amount of pain was flowing all over his body, having taken various blows from Zeref's dark magic. Natsu had fought hard and valiantly, but had not laid a single scratch on Zeref. He was exhausted beyond comprehension, tired and completely out of magical power. He could do nothing but breathe heavily while enduring the continuous pain inflicted upon him by Zeref.

"Damn it, why? Why can't I beat him?" Natsu thought to himself. "Is he just that powerful? Powerful enough even to put Gramps on the line?" He shuddered at the memory of the battle between Master Makarov and Zeref. The Master was skilled in various forms of magic and combat, yet he was unable to harm Zeref in any way. The battle concluded with Makarov shielding the members of Fairy Tail in his Titan form, telling his children to escape, only to be disintegrated into nothingness.

"Gramps…no….."

Zeref just stood emotionlessly as he stared at Natsu, continuously delivering excruciating amounts of pain telepathically. He believed that Natsu was the one to ultimately defeat him, to rid him of the world that rejected him. Now, that thought seemed to be a distant joke. Natsu was just another one of those pesky mages in which Zeref treated like insects. His dragon slayer magic was just like any other magic that Zeref witnessed during his life span, weak and futile.

Natsu couldn't move a single muscle. He stood rooted to the spot, only to have Zeref stand where he is, gloating over his defeat. "Why? Is my dragon slayer magic really that useless? What has my training brought me? Is this really the end?" Suddenly thoughts came pouring through his head like a stream of cleansing water. Natsu was at first stunned by this, but as he continued to think…

_Enter Flashback_

It was a fierce first battle. It wasn't long after Makarov's sacrifice that Zeref had caught up with the rest of the Fairy Tail members. Laxus and the Raijinshuu were the first to challenge Zeref, prompting the others to continue with their. Despite Laxus's immense amount of magical power combined with the teamwork of the Raijinshuu, Zeref had effortlessly defeated them, draining their magic energy while they fell. Sensing that Zeref was closing in on them, Gray offered to buy everyone else some more time.

"GRAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu urged his rival to keep moving. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM ON ALONE! LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO GRAMPS AND LAXUS!"

"Hmph. Did you really think that I'm trying to challenge him? If that's the case, then get out of my way…" Gray then knocked Natsu aside, turned to face Zeref, and got into his Ice-Make stance. "They say you're the one to defeat Zeref. Pfft, who would believe that? Well, you know what? I actually do believe it. **_ICE-MAKE: MILLION SHIELD!_**"

Natsu stared as he watched Gray summon a huge amount of ice shields, blocking Zeref's path. Gray looked back and smiled. "Hey, you and I probably got off on the wrong foot at first, but here's the thing. You gotta live. If you're gonna beat this guy, you'll have to save your strength." He continued to exert his energy on making more ice shields. "You ain't the type to give up easily. That much I know and believe about you Natsu."

"Hurry Natsu, we have to leave!" Erza grabbed Natsu's arm and started pulling him away. It wasn't long after running a few miles when they both saw Gray's ice shields shatter one-by-one, and a faint outline of a shirtless man being felled by a dark shadow…

_End Flashback_

Gray Fullbuster. Sure, Natsu had hated that ice prick, and just by seeing his face made his blood boil. However, after being in Fairy Tail with Gray for these long years, Natsu realized that Gray was the only male mage he had considered a close friend. Despite their rivalry, Natsu and Gray always had each other's backs when facing enemy mages and monsters. Just seeing him die off like that was traumatizing to the fire mage…

_Enter Flashback_

The few remaining members of the Fairy Tail guild had only made it as far as Kardia Cathedral when Zeref had caught up with them. Levy and Cana dropped dead just by being near the dark wizard. Even Gildarts was effortlessly swatted aside, blood oozing out of his forehead as he hit a wall, which then crumbled on top of him.

This was when Erza stepped in. "This is as far as you go. **_Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!_**" She then summoned a barrage of sword, blades, and axes, all pointing towards Zeref's unprotected body. "You're not harming any more of my friends. Not one!"

"Erza!" Natsu ran back to help his friend, but Lucy and Wendy held him back. "Let me go! Erza! You can't do this yourself! You promised you wouldn't give up your life anymore!"

"Natsu," Erza managed a weak smile despite the strain of using too much magical power. "I've always believed that one day, you might surpass me. Too bad I won't be able to see that day…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Natsu yelled. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO SAY WHO'S STRONGER NOW! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! Please…"

"You will surpass me, and you'll prove it to me once you're strong enough to beat Zeref. I have faith in you, as the rest of us do. Now, please don't let me down." Erza then turned to face Zeref, screaming as she summoned more swords.

"We have to get out of here! Now!" Lucy yelled as she, Wendy and Carla dragged Natsu along with her. With the Strauss siblings, Gajeel and Pantherlily in the lead, the remaining Fairy Tail members escaped the cathedral, only to later find it completely disintegrate in a cloud of black smoke. As Natsu looked back, Zeref was still standing amongst the rubble, with Erza lying at his feet…

_End Flashback_

Erza Scarlet. S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Despite being very intimidating at times, Erza served as the mother figure of the guild. Natsu had always admired her strength and determination, both of which composed the driving force behind the guild. He won't openly admit that to her face, but now, to see the might Titania fall that easily….

Natsu almost fainted from exhaustion when a third stream of thoughts raced through his head…

_Enter Flashback_

They have reached the outskirts of Magnolia. Gajeel and Pantherlily had recently fallen at Zeref's hand. Even with Mirajane's Sitri Satan Soul activated, Zeref had easily drained the life force of both Mira and Lisanna in one fell swoop. Out of sheer rage, Elfman charged at Zeref, only to be crushed by Zeref's dominating essence. This was when Lucy made her resolve.

"I've only got one shot at this. I hope the heavens are with me. **_Open! Gate of all Celestial Spirits!_**"

Using every bit of magic power she could muster, Lucy summoned all 12 zodiac spirits at once. With Loke in the lead, they all charged at Zeref, executing a wave of powerful attacks. Exhausted, Lucy collapsed on the spot.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran back to help Lucy up, but she waved him aside. "It's alright Natsu, I'm fine…"

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU FINE! YOU"RE COMING WITH US! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Natsu, please save your strength." Lucy smiled back. "Ever since I joined the guild, I had always put my trust in you. It is with your spirit that I was able to carry through with all the hardships we had endured throughout our lives. That is why, Natsu, that you must live. You will be able to bring peace to this world and finally stop Zeref…"

Happy then stepped in and held onto Lucy for support. "Don't worry Natsu, I'll take care of her!"

"Happy, you too?" Natsu couldn't believe this. His two partners, his best friends, willing to sacrifice their lives for him. He needed them to be around him. He just couldn't spend his life without them…

"Natsu, please, just go. We'll be all right." Lucy and Happy both stuck their index fingers in the air, displaying the Fairy Tail symbol of friendship. "Aye sir!" Happy responded weakly.

Against his will, Natsu turned and ran away with Wendy and Carla. He didn't even want to look back this time…

_End Flashback_

Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu's teammate and best friend. And Happy. Natsu's lifelong partner. How was he going to live without them? They had many adventures together that were unforgettable. Lucy was always cheerful, despite reprimanding Natsu of his antics most of the time. Besides Gray, Lucy was the closest Natsu had in terms of a true friend. Happy, on the other hand, was an inseparable partner for life. They tackled many hardships together, and with Lucy, they were an unstoppable team. It was just too much to handle knowing the fact that they're now both gone. Suddenly, one final stream of though burst its way through Natsu's mind…

_Enter Flashback_

"No, Wendy, stay with me here. You're gonna be all right…"

Natsu was cradling Wendy in his arms. Carla had already been killed by Zeref's attack, but when Zeref tried to strike Natsu, Wendy had stepped in and taken to blow. Now, she was lying in Natsu's arms, struggling with her last breaths.

"Natsu-san." Wendy looked up at Natsu's face with such a saddened expression that made Natsu tear up. "I'm really sorry I wasn't strong enough…"

"No, don't say that, you were more than strong enough." Natsu reassured her. "Just use that strength right now and stay with me! You're the only one I have left. I can't afford to lose you! You're my friend!"

"Friend." Wendy sighed. "That's how you think of everyone in the guild. Well, I can't blame you for that."

Natsu was confused. What was she trying to imply here?

"For years I've wanted to tell you this, but I wasn't brave enough. I was afraid that everyone might laugh at me, afraid that you would just ignore me…"

"Please Wendy, hang on there, you can't leave me…"

"Natsu-san…I love…you…" With that being said, Wendy died in Natsu's arms.

_End Flashback_

Wendy Marvell. A dragon slayer just like Natsu. They had met during the light guild's alliance to defeat the dark guild Oracion Seis. Wendy had always wanted to meet Natsu and when she got the chance, they became really close friends. Wendy looked up to Natsu as an older brother, relying on him in the most during the most treacherous times, and learning new offensive dragon slayer techniques just by watching him do battle. However, over the years, Wendy had developed feelings towards her fellow dragon slayer. She had not been able to confess to him due to nervousness and yet, her confession ended up being her last…

A tear slid down Natsu's face while he still faced Zeref, unmoving and unwavering. He didn't know what it meant to be loved, though he did understand the affections of his foster parent Igneel. However, this was different. Natsu was now experiencing the feeling of love from the opposite sex, from one of his friends. It felt different, as though a new flame was burning within his very soul. It relieved him of his pain and prompted him to carry on. For the sake of the guild, for the sake of his friends, for the one that loved him…

And yet, Zeref had not known love at all, always being rejected by the world for who he is. That was the difference between the two men that stood on the battlefield. The power of love and friendship.

Natsu felt a newfound burst of energy well up inside him. The flames of emotion that existed within his body felt stronger and warmer than ever before. Natsu was now all fired up, ready to take down the bastard that ruined his life, but somehow he still felt that something was missing, that the power he possessed now was still not enough to harm Zeref. If only he had the brains to figure it out…

"Need a hand?"

Natsu stared in amazement as a ghostly image of Gray appeared right next to him. He placed his hand on Natsu's right shoulder. "You're gonna need all the help you can get if you're gonna win this thing."

"That's because we're friends, and friends never back down on each other."

Erza's silhouette appeared and gave Natsu's left shoulder a reaffirming grip. "We shall stand together through this battle. No holding back now."

"You're not going to do this without us, are you?"

Lucy and Happy appeared behind Natsu. Lucy gently touched Natsu's back, while Happy landed on Natsu's head. "We're in this together because we're a team, and our team will stick together!"

"Natsu-san."

Finally, Wendy's ghost appeared in front of Natsu. She smiled while walking towards him. "I was glad that I met someone like you. You were always there, telling us that we're not weak and that we must carry on and live life to its fullest." Wendy walked forward and gave Natsu a hug. "You are loved by everyone Natsu-san. Our guild loves you. Our team loves you. And I love you too."

"Thank you everyone." Natsu now had the courage to stand up to Zeref. The missing piece from the flames of emotion was none other than the power of love. It was something Natsu had now cherished, while Zeref did not. With this power, Natsu knew what to do.

The ghostly images of his friends were absorbed by Natsu's flames. Natsu engaged into a battle stance, ready to pull off a final attack.

"**_Metsu ryu ougi…_**"

Zeref continued to stare at Natsu, with the same emotionless face that burdened the hearts of many he destroyed. Yet, he felt that the time has come, his demise at the hands of Natsu Dragneel, and it shall reverse every sin he had committed to the world of magic…

Natsu never felt so fired up before in his life. This was it. He was going to end this. He was going to make sure that he had a home to go back to, friends to chat with, and best of all, a new take on life once all the dark magic has been reversed.

_Wait for me everyone. Wait for me Wendy._

"**_GUREN: BAKUENJIN!_**"


End file.
